How to Make Bob Day Speechless
by amessofness
Summary: Set the night of 2x25 (Elaine's Big Day - Finale). Bob Day just doesn't get how his daughter could like Rick.


Bob Day was beyond furious (and that was putting it mildly).

Everyone had left the (failed) marriage ceremony over an hour ago, which is why he was back at the loft. Schmidt, who was vocally expressing **exactly** how distraught he was, was in his room screaming and crying about how hard it was choosing between two women; (in his words) the beautiful Indian goddess and Elizabeth, fat-Schmidt's woman.

Bob personally thought Schmidt should be with Elizabeth. Since Cece's father had died when she was twelve, Bob adopted the role of father-figure in her life. Even though he knew he would never compare to her biological father. He didn't like the thought of her being with such a ... douche. He knew Cece, and no matter how tough she appeared to be, she was just sensitive girl trying to protect herself by sporting a tough exterior. And she deserved to be with somebody better than ... _Sid? No it wasn't Sid. It was ... Schmidt!_ _But what kind of name was that? Schmidt?_ He made a mental note to ask the kid if that was his real name (which he highly doubted).

Bob learned, from Schmidt, that Wilson had been rushed to a hospital, because a badger had bit his arm. He felt sorry for him, but that was really hard to do when he inflicted it on himself (I mean, it was **his** idea to drop a badger on the priest's head.)

But that's not what made Bob Day murderously furious. His daughter and Rick were no where to be seen. He tried looking for her after the wedding, but he noticed that her car was gone (and so were her and Rick). And just the thought of her being with him made his blood boil.

He didn't like Rick at all. **Not one bit**. Bob wanted the best for his daughter (she deserved the best) and he knew Rick **definitely** wasn't it. _What kind of idiot tells the father of the girl he just slept with, that they slept together?_ Bob had tried calling Jess to no avail. He was even so desperate to call Cece about it (he was hesitant at first, because he knew she shouldn't have to worry about anyone else right now. But dammit, it was his daughter and he needed to know). Sadly Cece didn't know squat either. He even, to his dismay, tried calling Rick. But his phone went straight to voice mail.

Any parent in his situation would be freaking out by now, but he knew what happened. She had run off with Rick. And he just didn't understand it. _Didn't she know that she deserved more? What was she even thinking?_ _Maybe Spencer lowered her standards so significantly that she thought it was okay to settle for men like him?_ That was the only explanation that made sense to him.

He couldn't take it anymore. Just the thought of them two together made him want to puke (and punch a hole through a wall). He angrily barged into Schmidt's room, not caring if he was being rude.

"What are you doing Bob?" Schmidt asked, turning around so he was facing him. _Was the kid crying?_ Because he could definitely see tears in Schmidt's eyes.

"Why does my daughter like Rick?" Bob words were harsh and cold as he yelled them out in frustration, slightly startling Schmidt.

Schmidt stood from his bed, "First of all, it's **Nick**." Schmidt emphasized the word Nick.

Schmidt didn't understand Bob's inability to remember any of their names.

"And secondly, I was just like you. Questioning why our very own Jessica Day had fallen for our grumpy roommate."

Bob eyes lightened up, "Right! I just don't understand!"

Confusion crossed Schmidt's face, but it was quickly replaced by a smile, "I don't think you understand what I'm saying, Bob. I mean I **didn't** understand for a while, but **now** I do."

"What?" Bob couldn't comprehend how it was possible.

"Listen. I know you hate Nick. He drinks too much, dresses like a homeless man, and his credit score is similar to his total life saving; both are disgustingly low. But he really does care about Jess." Schmidt obviously saw that Bob was not buying it, "Did you know last Christmas Nick missed his flight just so he could take Jess to candy-cane lane. And even though all the lights were turned off when he got there, he started yelling. Yelling at all the people to turn on their damn lights. He did that for **your** daughter." Schmidt laughed, as if he was reliving the memory.

Schmidt noticed that Bob's face had softened slightly. "And one time, Jess had called our creepy landlord up to fix some stuff. Nick was looking after her the whole time. He wouldn't leave the two alone. He knew the guy wanted to have sex with her, so he stayed to 'protect' her. And guess what Remy did want to have sex with her." When Schmidt saw Bob's mouth frown in disgust, he knew it was his cue to continue, "Also when Jess got fired, he was the one to get her back on her feet."

* * *

This continued on for quite some time; Schmidt re-telling tales of how Nick was always there for Jess. Bob looked uncomfortable after Schmidt had finished talking. Bob didn't know all this about Rick... _wait Nick_. "And that's why I understand. They both really care about each other. They both really like each other."

Schmidt wanted to say one more thing before he was done defending Nick (Schmidt had felt really bad about getting Nick involved in the sabotage. He knew what Jess meant to him and he realized that he shouldn't have done all of those things. So this was his way of making it up to Nick), " I wouldn't be surprised if he told her he loved her tonight. I think he's kinda loved her since he met her." Schmidt said jokingly, watching as Bob Day became utterly speechless.

* * *

**I thought it'd be fun to add the little bit at the end, because the other day people thought Nick said "I love you" in the finale. I know that wasn't my best writing (I feel more comfortable writing for Nick), but whatever. Thanks for reading and it'd be greatly appreciated if you leave a review :) **


End file.
